Unforgotten Promise
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: 'Her eyes seemed to search through the crowds of people with a longing expression, as if she was searching for something important. Something she had lost and was waiting to find once again. But it seemed she was not succeeding.' One-shot


**Ok, so here it is! My Amuto oneshot. This is a Valentine's Day oneshot, I've had the idea stuck in my head for quit some time. Basically I was wondering how Amu would feel while she was waiting for Ikuto, what doubts were running through her mind and how she dealed with them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! dammit!**

**Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

><p>Red and pink dotted the streets in a variety of different sized hearts, plastered against the walls and windows. Reminding everyone what holiday it was.<p>

_Valentine's Day._

The smell of chocolates and other sweets filled the air as people rushed around, buying their sweethearts a special gift to show their love. People passed by with a variety of things, one man had a giant white teddy bear in his arms, while another carried a box of chocolates and a small gray box that had a pair of diamond earrings in it. All in all, everyone was making plans and doing their best to make today special for the one they loved, that is, almost everyone.

Among the sea of reds and pinks, a girl walked at a slow and steady pace, showing no signs of being in a rush to meet up with a special someone. She walked slowly and gracefully her long pink hair swayed with her movement, falling down past her waist. Her pink bangs fell down into her eyes, almost hiding her golden orbs from the curious world. She was tall and had curves in all the right places, her skin was pale with a slight tan and the short black skirt she wore fell down to touch her upper thighs, showed off her long legs. She wore a red tank top with a short black vest over it, and red and black checkered sneakers. A small lock hung from her neck, resting in the hollow of her throat, as if belonged there. The small heart shaped crystals that adorned the lock gleamed in the sunlight, drawing unwanted attention.

However, today even its shine seemed unusually dim, as if responding to its owner's unhappiness. If you looked closely you could see that the girl's usually shinning honey eyes were downcast and sad.

Her eyes seemed to search through the crowds of people with a longing expression, as if she was searching for something important. Something she had lost and was waiting to find once again. But from her downcast expression, it seemed that her search was not succeeding.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Amu's POV<em>**

Valentines Day.

The day people spent with their sweethearts. A day for lovers to confess their love for one another. A day for couples to spend a day with their loved one, and show them just how much they meant to them.

It absolutely sucked.

Now don't get me wrong. I have nothing against the holiday. It just grows tiresome watching everyone skip off into the sunset with their happy endings, while I just stand by and watch. I was tired of being alone while everyone else just, well… wasn't.

Though I suppose it's my fault that I'm alone. After all I had had plenty of chances to have my own happy ending, but whenever I gave a guy a chance it just didn't feel right. It felt as if I was making a mistake. I suppose that's why I earned the title of 'heartbreaker'. I mean it's not as if I wanted to break the guy's heart! Something just kept holding me back. So I had given up on dating, at least until _he_ came back.

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

I have waited for him, to come back. For him keep his promise, though, after nine Valentine's Days spent alone, I have grown doubtful. Did he even remember me? Or the promise he had made? Was he somewhere out there with some other girl that was so much prettier than me?

Just thinking about it made pains shoot up my chest. I wanted to believe in him, I really did! But the longer I waited, the more impossible it seemed. I mean really, I had been twelve! He probably didn't even remember me, or his promise. I could still remember the words that had kept the seed of hope alive in my heart, slowly and gently nurturing it into a small sapling.

"_I promise. Wherever I go, whatever the distance that separates us… I will come back to you. And when you grow up and become an adult, I promise I'll come back and find you."_

Those words had kept me hoping all this time. However the small sapling of hope that had sprouted from that small seed was slowly shriveling up and crumbling to pieces. I hadn't seen Ikuto for nine years, and the pain I experienced every year that I spent waiting only to find that he hadn't come back, was almost too much to bear. It was as if my heart was slowly crumbling to pieces, as if each year he was gone a small piece of my heart was taken out. Because here I was, twenty years old, all grown up, and still he hadn't come for me like he promised.

He probably didn't even remember.

I sighed, lowering my eyes to the ground. I slowly made my way towards my apartment, mentally bracing myself for another lonely Valentine's Day, and the pain of another year passing without him showing up.

My vision blurred as unshed tears welled up.

I shook my head.

No.

I wouldn't cry, not here. Not in public for everyone to see, I had enough pride to resist crying in front of everyone's watchful eyes. Though looking around, I didn't think anyone would notice; they were all too absorbed in their own worlds. All focused on their own happy and romantic plans. They could care less about their surroundings.

It looked like I was the only one alone.

I increased my pace, until I was running. I shut my eyes, shaking my head violently as my eyes began to burn from the unshed tears. I didn't think; I just let my legs take me wherever they wanted to.

My hair billowed behind me as I ran through the crowd of people; they shot curious glances towards me but quickly returned to their previously oblivious selves.

The walls and windows seemed to taunt me, flashing their red and pink hearts, reminding me of the fact that my heart was gone, along with the man who had promised to come back to me.

Sobs formed in the back of my throat as I pushed myself faster and faster. I wanted to get away from all of the various shaped hearts that seemed to cover every surface. I wanted to get away from all of the memories of him, of his broken promises, of the fact that I was alone while he was probably somewhere with some random girl, both celebrating their relationship together.

The tears spilled from behind my closed eyelids without permission, marking watery trails on my skin. I vaguely thanked god that I was wearing waterproof mascara.

I kept running until my lungs felt as if they were about to burst, and when that happened I pressed on, forcing my body to keep going on, to keep running. I ran until I couldn't run anymore. Until I had to stop for fear of passing out from lack of air.

Only once I had caught my breath and the tears had stopped, did I look around to see where I was.

And when I did, I nearly wished I hadn't.

I was standing in the park, in front of a bench with tall trees surrounding it. A small stone path led to the bench and to the small fountain that could be heard further down the path.

But it wasn't any of these things that made my heart clench painfully. No. It was the fact that that bench was no ordinary bench. That bench was the one we had sat on when he had made his promise.

I slowly walked towards it, sitting down on it numbly as memories overwhelmed me.

"_Ikuto is there anyone you like?" I asked, as he rested his head on my chest._

_He paused as if considering it carefully. "I like you." He murmured quietly._

_My eyes widened in disbelief as a scarlet blush spread across my cheeks._

"_Ouch!" He complained, rubbing the spot where I had just hit him._

_I avoided his piercing gaze, a blush still adorning my face. "Liars don't get to stay in bed."_

_He looked at me somberly, meeting my gaze sadly. "I won't ever see you again."_

_My eyes widened in shock but before I could speak he continued._

"_Long ago I had a chat with my dad. He was in a band. He asked me, "When you graduate high school, would you become my apprentice?" I've always been excited about that possibility. I'm finally determined to…"_

"_That band, where is it now…" I asked hesitantly afraid of the answer. "Far away…?_

_He shrugged. "I dunno. Wherever the wind blows, I guess? They travel around the world, performing."_

_A sick feeling began in my chest. "So you're going on a journey to look for your father…?"_

"_Yeah…" He smiled sadly. "But it's not exactly how you make it out to be."_

…

"_I'm leaving."_

'_Pease Ikuto… don't go!' _

_A strange feeling started in my chest, I tightened my hand into a fist, fighting the urge to scream and plead at him not to go. "You… you decided to do something so important by yourself? That's…" _

_A knot started in my throat, making it hard to breathe let alone talk, but I forced myself, grasping at anything to get him to stay._

"_But you've always been away from your father… you'd be leaving your mother behind again, wouldn't you? I, I'm just…"Tears blurred my vision, making it hard to see._

'_No! I… I didn't mean to say that!'_

"_Idiot!" I shouted as I turned away, running from him, from the hurt expression on his face and from the hurt that was beginning to choke me. "Don't ever come back!"_

_I panted as I stood before him in the crowded airport. "I've also got something to tell you…"_

_I looked up to meet his gentle gaze. "Huh?"_

_A smile graced his lips. "I've already given in. Because, I love you."_

_A blush spread across my astonished face. "Huh…?"_

_He leaned down towards my face, until we were inches away. I froze as I felt his soft lips brush against my cheek._

_I jerked back, my face bright red. "Wha… WHAAAA? WHA-WHA-WHAT DID… J, just so you know, it's n-not as if I… LI-LI-LIKE YOU, IKUTO!"I looked away, avoiding his unnervingly gentle gaze. "Th, that's right! Anyways, I don't even know where you're going!"_

_He tilted his head to the side as he watched me with amusement. "Hmm. Well then, I'll bet you something, too." He leaned in towards me, meeting my surprised gaze. "I'll definitely make you fall in love with me. So prepare your-self."_

_A cheer sounded, making me aware of just how big a scene we had created._

"_Alright dude!" A man shouted._

"_Go for it!" Another said._

_I looked at them frantically. "Y-y-you've got it all wrong!" I shouted at them. "Hey-Ikuto! Be careful—"_

_He waved at me, as he walked away, increasing my frustration. _

"_HEEYYY!"_

It wasn't until a tear dropped onto my hands that were tightened into fists on my lap; that I realized I was crying again.

I sniffed, and quickly wiped my eyes. I looked at the sky and gasped, I suddenly realized just how long I had been sitting there. I jumped up; I needed to get home soon before it got dark.

I had started towards the path that lead back to my apartment when I heard it.

The sound of a violin.

I froze.

'It… it couldn't be… could it?'

I turned, heading deeper into the park, towards the sound of a violin.

I came across a clearing; it seemed to be where the sound was coming from. I saw a silhouette of a man holding a violin. My hopes rose.

I quickened my pace, trying to get a clear look at the man. But as I saw his face my hopes plummeted. It wasn't Ikuto after all.

I let out a weary sigh.

Why couldn't I just move on, and stop jumping at any person who has blue hair, or plays the violin?

I turned to go a small tear trickling down my cheek.

I guess it was just going to be another lonely Valentine's Day after all.

I started forwards, my head lowered down in defeat.

Alone again.

Figures.

I mean what did I expect? For him to just magically appear? To wrap me in his arms and kiss me? To tell me he loved me and he had come to keep his promise?

Get real Amu. That's never going to happen; he's obviously forgotten you and the promise.

A bitter feeling settled deep inside me. He was never going to come back, I might as well face the fact that he's probably off somewhere with some girl, celebrating their happy relationship, while I sat here waiting for him. Alone.

I shook my head as a few more tears escaped my eyes. I clenched my jaw in anger, at him, at myself, at my foolishness, at everything.

I slowly walked forwards, and with each step I took I bottled up my feelings and memories of him, shoving them into the deepest recesses of my mind. I was almost done when a voice sounded from the darkness, stopping me in my tracks.

"Amu…?"

I froze my heart pounding. That voice… I shook my head. "Impossible..." I breathed.

"Amu." The voice said again.

I whirled around, wanting to prove to myself that it wasn't real, that he wasn't coming back. I turned facing the person that the voice belonged to, and when I saw his face I gasped. Anything I had been about to do… all the feelings I had been about to shove away came spilling out.

"I-Ikuto." I chocked out. Suddenly I was running, with tears falling from my eyes. I was running towards the man I had waited so long for. He was back, he had remembered, he had kept his promise.

"Ikuto, Ikuto, Ikuto…" I whispered over and over again as his arms wrapped around me and I buried my face in his chest, breathing in his scent, making sure he was real.

I couldn't stop the sobs that wracked my body and I couldn't stop the tears that flowed like an endless waterfall, and I couldn't stop myself from saying his name over and over again as if to make sure he was real. My whole body sang in happiness.

'Ikuto is back! Ikuto is here! He remembered his promise! He remembered me!'

"Shhh Amu." He whispered, stroking my hair as I sobbed against his chest. "It's okay." He murmured gently. "It's okay."

And it was. Because he was here, he was back.

I raised my head to look into his gentle blue eyes. "Your back. You came back." I whispered.

He smiled gently, making my heart flutter like a trapped bird. "I promised you I would come back for you, didn't I?"

I reached my arms around his neck, pulling him closer and crashing his lips down onto mine. His hand came up to stoke my hair, the other wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer against him as he deepened the kiss, moving his lips fiercely against mine.

I tangled my hands into his silky hair, and raised myself onto my toes, trying desperately to get closer to him. I poured all of my feelings into that kiss, every single one that I had felt for the past nine years.

The hurt.

The pain.

The sorrow.

The love.

Everything.

I pulled away reluctantly to breathe, my breath coming out in quick pants as I struggled to catch my breath. I stroked his cheek, happiness filling me to the brim.

"You really came back." I whispered, as a single tear of happiness escaped.

He smiled gently back at me, "Of course I did. I made a promise to you, remember?"

I smiled. The first real smile I had had in a while.

"Yeah." I laughed. "How could I ever forget?"

* * *

><p><strong>I like how this turned out, I think it's probably one of my best oneshots so far.<strong>

**Anyways, this will probably be my last update for a while because I'm going to art camp.**

****So review and I will have the will to update my other stories when I come back! ;)****


End file.
